LEMONS Teacher Lemons
by CaptainBlackPaw13
Summary: This is a few different short stories that I've been dying to share. LEMONS very indepth lemons. FOR MATURE ONLY. No hate please. None of these are real or have happened. Teacher and student lemons.
1. The first time

WARNING: This story contains VERY Lemony Lemons. Which means it is VERY innapropriate! It's based off of dreams I used to have about my Teacher. None of this has ever happened or is real!

I wasn't perfect. I mean I got good grades and I kept my head down. Most people didn't pay much attention to me. I have brown hair and big blue eyes that are the reason I get the attention I do. I'm average height with slender legs and average boobs. I wasn't that good of a girl. I mean yeah I've made out and I'm not a virgin. But there're a lot of things you find out about yourself in high school one of those is how far you'll go for a great fuck.

I was new at MCW a Junior at that. I didn't know how much my life would change when I walked into Last hour Western Civics. I didn't notice him until I was seated in the back. He was pretty hot. Green eyes and short blonde hair, he was muscular and fit. He wore jeans and a button down. His eyes met mine they were hard and demanding. He came off as a douche. I let my eyes go cold and opened up my books getting ready for class.

I was in the process of taking notes when he walked by me. I caught the gentle scent of cologne and he leaned into my looking at my paper. "That's wrong. So is that. You should try actually reading the section." He said.

"I did. This is my opinion." I said.

"Kate right? Well it's wrong. Do it over." He said and walked away. What a fucking asshole! We finished up class and left. The next few weeks went very similar. I was acing every class except this one. He was hard on my opinoions and called me out on everything. He wouldn't leave me alone! It was a Wednesday when it started.

He handed me back a paper that I'd gotten a c- on. That shit never happened. I shifted irritably in my seat.

"Problem Ms. Roth?" He asked me.

"Yes actually. I find your grading to be completely wrong and unfair." I said.

"Really? Why so."

"You can't call an opinion wrong!" I said.

"See me after class." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him and shut up. He was intentionally trying to fail me! Of course I was going to throw a fit. Class ticked by slowly and finally the bell rang. Everyone filled out and Mr. Gabel shut the door.

"What's your problem?" He asked standing by the door. He locked it and drew the blinds. Walking over to his desk he sat down on the edge of it. Glaring at me.

"You're grading me unfairly!" I said.

"I'm grading you the same way I grade everyone else. Maybe if you turned in better work your grade would be better." He said.

"My work it good. I know that." I said.

"Oh? That's not what your grade says." He smirked. I glared at him.

"I think you should at least reconsider how your grading my stuff-" He cut me off.

"I don't think you should be telling me how to run my class." He said rather loudly. I was standing infront of him my stuff on the desk in the back of the room. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Can't you please-"

"NO. If you want your grade you're going to work for it." He snapped.

"And what do you suggest I do!" I snapped.

"You're going to suck my fucking cock." He snapped. I backed away but he grabbed me forcing me to my knees. I tried to scream out but he brought his hand back as if to hit me and I quieted down. He pushed his crotch against my face and I could feel his erection through his pants. I was discusted. I tried to pull back.

"No." I said and tried to stand up. He grabbed a fistful of hair in his hand and pulled back.

"You're going to suck me off like the little fucking slut you are. If you're good. Maybe I'll move your grade up." He pushed his junk against me again forcefully. "Maybe." He growled.

"I'm not going to do that!" I cried out. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers in one swift motion. He slammed his 9in cock in my mouth before I could protest anymore. My teeth hit it and he shoved it in deeper into my throat. "If you even think about biting me I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks." He growled. Pulling himself out I choked. Tears filled my eyes.

But I had to do what he said. My grade depended on it. And I didn't feel like getting fucked right now. I started slowly my tounge dancing around the tip and his head. But he didn't want any of that. He pushed his hips out gently this time and I took him in my mouth. I took more of his nice sized dick in my mouth. I licked and sucked on his erection. He gave out a slight sigh of contempted. I tried to pull back but he didn't like this.

"You think you're done? You're going to swallow my cum. That's right bitch I'm going to fuck your mouth." He said and then pushed his cock farther into my throat. I gagged but her didn't stop. I almost wanted his approval. Almost. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed deeper against my throat. Pulling out and then going back in quickly. Actually fucking my throat. He came rather quickly into my throat the salty taste of his cum stung the back of my throat and I was forced to swallow it. He pushed me back. On to my ass. I gasped for breathe.

He smiled at me. And buttoned his pants quickly. "That wasn't too bad. You are a little whore. I coughed.

"This is going to bring my grade up right?" I asked.

"Congrats. You're at a c-." He said dryly and sat down in his chair.

"Are you serious!" I said. I just sucked this assholes cock against my will and swallowed!

"Yes. Now get the fuck out of my classroom."

"I need an A." I demanded.

"And I need a raise. See you tomorrow." He said. I stormed out of the room slamming the door.


	2. Dangerou Road

WARNING: This story contains VERY Lemony Lemons. Which means it is VERY innapropriate! It's based off of dreams I used to have about my Teacher. None of this has ever happened or is real!

I hadn't exactly come to terms with the fact that I'd sucked my teachers did. And sort of liked it. I didn't tell anyone but I knew I had to get my grade up. Nothing had happened for another week. Over the weekend I'd gotten off at the memory of him forcing me to suck that amazing dick. I'd began to hope it'd happen again. But at the same time I was terrified it would. I'd spent the rest of the weekend working on the Civics report, and turned it in on Monday.

Tuesday in class I'd waited very patiently to get it back. I grabbed it and almost let out a scream of frustration when I saw the C+ written in deep red lettering. I glared at Mr. Gabel and he smiled at me, than winked. I screamed inside and fidgeted with the annoying school skirt. At least it was black. I could give it that instead of the basic red and black. The white shirt just didn't please me.

Halfway through class the boy next to me dropped his pencil and bent down to get it. I felt his hand on my inner thigh and I flinched, my leg hitting the underside of the desk. He came back up and snickered. My book fell of and the whole class turned to look at us. I shot the boy a death glare and Mr. Gabel called out. "Ms. Roth desperate for the attention again, I see? Detention. After class see me." He sneered. The boy laughed even harder. "Watch yourself Mr. Meyer or you'll be cleaning up too." He snapped which quieted him.

My stomach clenched at the idea of another private meeting with Mr. Gabel. I found my eyes wandering to his pants. He was wearing those ugly khaki pants. They made his ass look fucking huge. I rolled my eyes in disgust and waited for the bell to ring which it eventually did. Once again they filed out and Gabel silently closed and locked the door. Drawing the curtain. He walked back to his desk and sat in his chair silently staring at me. I got up and walked the isle to him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. My stomach clenched.

"Oh you don't know?" He asked. I shook my head.

"What do you want me to 'clean up.'" I asked. He smirked, his eyes going cold.

"Eventually your face." He said. Smirking. The blood drained from my face and he grabbed my wrist wrenching me too him. He pushed me down to his knees. He held tightly to my slim wrist and put it on his crotch. His erection was there yet again. Warming my palm. "Give me a hand job you cunt." He said. I paused.

"Undo my belt." He said it once. And I didn't move. He pulled my wrist towards him and me up awkwardly so that I was leaned against him. My Head by his crotch. "Undo. My. Belt." He growled. Pushing me back I did so. Slowly then unzipping his pants. " His erection stood up inviting me in. He Led my hand to it and it was warm, thick, and hard against my hand. I felt my panties get a little wet but I shook that off. This was for my grade.

I began to jerk him off. "Keep your eyes on me bitch!" He snapped. My eyes went straight to him and I jerked a bit harder then I should have. He sneered at me but there was a smirk behind it. My hand fit around his length perfectly. I pulled the flesh of his cock up and down. With my right hand. My eyes never left his. He had the look of dominance in his eyes that I hated, but kind of thrilled at.

A knock on the door sent everything backwards. He pushed my back fast under his des completely. His hand around mine and still on his rock hard pounding cock. His dick was now right in my face and my breathe probably tickled it. "Come in." He said and the door opened. I thought he locked it! I could hear the click of heels as she walked in.

"Hey Jason, I was wondering if you got the set list of fire alarm days and drill days?" Mrs. Luane she was the old lady who worked in the office.

"Yes I believe Mr. Trato emailed them to me. " He said. My hand and his still wrapped around his cock. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Oh that's wonderful! It's been so difficult to get the emails working. Did you hear the boards trying to get rid of those ugly school skirts those poor girls have to wear." She sighed.

"Not as ugly as these pants." I whispered. He must have heard me because he jerked his dick into my mouth. I forced back a gasp and a choke. I smiled in my head and began sucking him off fast. Our hands were on the base of his cock and he shifted in his seat.

"I hadn't. If you please Luane I have more homework I must do."

"oh course of course, sorry." Her heels clicked away and slammed the door. We both heard the lock slip in. He slid his chair back I jumped back from his cock.

"WHAT the fuck do you think you're doing you filthy fucking WHORE." He sneered. But he slammed his cock deeper into my throat. I tried to move but he let go of my hand and placed one hand at the back of my head. He shifted and pulled me so I was more on his lap. My head directly ontop of his dick. "Hands behind your fucking back." He said. I did as I was told and he thrust his hips up his big sweaty balls slapping against my cheeks echoing around us. I tried to keep up with him pounding my mouth. He grabbed my pony tail and pulled my head up. Then cum shot out of his huge erection all over my face. I gasped in surprise. He grabbed my hand again and jerked himself off with it a few times.

He smiled at me as he zipped his pants back up. I had cum dripping down my chin. He threw a towel at me. "Clean up." He said. I did so and got to my feet walking away. "You're going to do something for me tomorrow bitch. When you come to my class I expect you sit in the front. And I want you to play with yourself. Right there, in front of me and in front of my class." He sneered. I shook my head.

"NO!" I said. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. Whispering in my ear.

"You don't have a choice now. Wear some good under ware. I suggest black." He pushed me away. "Now get out." He said. I did as he said and left.


End file.
